


I Imagine A Future Where I Can Be With You (DISCONTINUED)

by ThatOneBitchOverYonder



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Because I love my dead gay son, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crossover, Friends to Lovers, Heidi marries Mr. Heere, I said almost, I sound so basic honestly, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jared is A+ Friend, Jared is not an asshole, Multi, Nobody is Dead, References To DDLC, Slow Burn, So he’s alive, Spoilers oops, Veronica Sawyer is Evans therapist, almost nobody is straight, except he’s not dead, i guess, so stepbrother Evan and Jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBitchOverYonder/pseuds/ThatOneBitchOverYonder
Summary: Basically, Connor Murphy faked his death and is still alive. And Evan finds him.





	1. Today Is Going To Be A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Why you clicked on this after reading that cruddy summary, I don’t know. But I really sincerely hope you enjoy. If you clicked on this JUST for DDLC, GO BACK. Those are REFERENCES. Not the main focus whatsoever.  
> Sincèrement,  
> Moi

_Dear Evan Hansen,_  
_Today is going to be a good day and here’s why: because today you’re you. The Connor Project is over. No more lies. No more stress. You can take it a step back and be Evan Hansen. You still have your mom. You still have Jared. You still have Alana. But most of all, you have you. And that’s enough._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Me_

* * *

* * *

  
  
Evan clicked the “print” button.  
It was the day after he came out about The Connor Project and his lies. He expected the worst. All he knew was that his mom, Jared and Alana would still be by his side. That is, unless his Mom was off with her new boyfriend (Paul?) Or Jared wasn’t off with some girl (or guy.) Or Alana wasn’t writing a college application.  
But of course they weren’t there with him in the computer lab. It was him and only him.  
Scratch that.  
There was another girl there with him. She had long dark purple hair, a barrette, and she gave off a mysterious vibe. She was reading what seemed to be a horror novel.  
Maybe she hasn’t heard of Evan.  
Maybe she hasn’t heard of The Connor Project  
Maybe she was new  
Maybe Evan had a shot.  
Evan waltzed on over towards her, attempting to come up with conversation starters in his head  
“ _So I see you like horror novels- no that’s so lame!” “Ooh! I like your haircut! Where’d you get it?-Ok but who goes up to a stranger and says that?” “Hey I haven’t seen you around here. Are you new? Maybe I could show you around- Oh I like that. We’ll put that in the “Maybe Pile.” “Ya like Jazz? Well I love jazz! Well not all jazz but definitely like jazz band jazz that’s so weird I’m sorry- Wow that one even went bad in your head.”_  
All Evan could see was his Converse walking over towards the mystery girl. He couldn’t stop himself. His feet seemed to move as his mind screamed at him to stop. He was getting closer and closer and closer and closer and clos-  
“ **YURI**!”  
A sharp noise startled both Evan and the mysterious girl, whose name seemed to be Yuri. Evan looked up to see a smaller- must be a freshman- pink haired girl who looked quite angry.  
“W-what?” Yuri stuttered. “Don’t you ‘w-what” me! What are you doing here?” The pink-haired girl yelled. “I’m-uh-I’m reading...” “Well you KNOW how Monika gets when we’re late!” “Oh god! There’s a meeting today?” “Um, yeah!” “Well we’re lucky there’s no one else here! Maybe I’ll go get Monika and maybe we’ll hold the meeting here..” “Ummmmmm... Nat?” “What?” “Theres someone else here” “Really?”  
Yuri pointed her finger at Evan. The pink haired girls eyes widened with realization.  
She then not-so-loudly whispered to Yuri “We gotta go. Quickly. We’ll just go to the classroom.” “What? Why?”  
The pink-haired girls glare could have violently stabbed Evan, if looks could kill.  
”That’s EVAN HANSEN. Have you heard of Connor Murphy?” “No..” “Jeez, Yuri. Keep up with the trends. Connor Murphy is that dead gay kid who killed him self. Well Evan pretended to be friends with Connor just to be popular. Can you believe it? He took advantage of a dead kid. For POPULARITY. Now let’s go” Yuri looked shockingly at Evan. “Gladly.” Yuri said, walking away with the pink haired girl.  
And suddenly, Evan was once again alone.  
He stared at his freshly perfectly printed paper, inspecting word by word.  
He crumpled up the letter and hopped onto a computer, crafting a new letter.

* * *

* * *

 

_Dear Evan Hansen_  
_Today is not going to be a good day and here’s why. Because today you’re you. You’re not anybody else. You’re not Jake. You’re not Monika. You’re not a Murphy. Hell, you’re not even that pink haired girl. You’re the same old selfish Evan Hansen you’ve always been. No one loves you and you’re alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone._  
_A L O N E_  
_Sincerely, the only person you have left,_  
_Me_

* * *

* * *

 

Evan clicked the “print” button. He inspected every line. Every letter. Those same 5 letters repeated over and over again in his head “AloneAloneAloneAloneAlone A L O N E”  
All the sudden, his lungs felt as if they stopped working.  
He tried to breathe but he couldn’t  
He wanted to beg for help, asking someone to free him from this torture  
He shook like a small cold chihuahua  
He sweat the Niagra Falls  
He wanted this to stop  
He reaches into his bag in search for his medication  
But it wasn’t there  
Flashbacks of this morning flooded his head.  
He left it on his desk  
He was stuck with this panic until someone came running to find him.  
But he was alone.  
Tears started pouring out of his eyes and he still couldn’t breathe  
He felt as if he were dying.  
All he could hear was a faint voice calling out his name.  
Maybe this was death coming to take him away.  
Evan had no idea death sounded a whole lot like Jared.  
Well it makes sense.  
He saw someone who also looked a lot like Jared standing at the door of the library, bursting in, looking for Evan.  
“EVAN OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK” Jared said in a concerned voice.  
Evan tried to say that he wasn’t. He couldn’t make out the words.  
So he instead shook his head as a way to say “no”  
“Oh Jesus. Ok, where is your medication?”  
Evan gaped for air, tears splattering on the computer keyboard.  
“Evan, did you forget your medication?”  
Evan nodded, still choking.  
“Oh Fuddlepuff. Okay. I think we need to get you home. I’ll get you all your homework, ok Ev?”  
Evan cried harder.  
“Oh, here’s your letter you printed out. Wait.. a-alone? E-Evy? Did you write this”  
Other then the gasps for air and the tears, Evan was dead silent.  
Suddenly, he felt a tight embrace. J-Jared? Showing emotions? Not knowing what to do, Evan hugged back, still crying on Jared’s sweatshirt.  
“I’m here for you, Evan. Listen, I have a date tonight, but feel free to text me. I’ll just pretend to use the bathroom.” Evan let go of Jared. “Now let’s get you home.”

* * *

* * *

 

“You had an anxiety attack? I thought you said you were getting better!” 

“I-I was Mom. But then. I just. Wasn’t”

”Well, I have a date with Paul tonight. He has a son a year behind you. He goes to your school, you know. Maybe I can arrange a play-date for you two!”

”Mom, I’m 17. I don’t have play-dates”

”Well I have to go. I heard a rumor that he was going to propose to me! How would you feel if Paul was your stepfather?” 

“Great, Mom.” 

“Perfect. Bye, sweetheart.”

”Bye-Oh wait! Can I borrow the car and go to the orchard?”

Heidi sighed deeply. She knew her son was supposed to be learning. Not going to the orchard. But she JUST regained his trust and couldn’t afford to lose it again. 

“As long as you review your math homework. Calculus was quite hard for me, you know.”

”Ok, mom. I love you. Bye.”

”Bye, sweetheart! Text me if you need anything”

Heidi slammed the door behind her.

Just like that, Evan was alone. 


	2. Away In An Orchard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is off to the orchard. He thinks he’s alone but..... he’s not......  
> Spoiler Alert: It’s my not-so-dead gay son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why you’re still staying strong and reading this crap that I created, I don’t know. But thank you for your love and support and enjoy some good old Tree Bros  
> Sincèrement,  
> Moi

Evan stared at the door, minutes after his mother left. He debated in his head about going to the orchard. It would just remind him of his lies he thought he escaped.  
But then he remembered the good times. Climbing trees after sneaking in with his mother. Pretending he was Tarzan and swinging from a tree, as his mother screamed after him to be careful. Walking back to the car with a colorful band-aid on his cheek. With a smile.  
In those memories, there was always a smile.  
He wanted to smile.  
He went to the countertop, where his mother kept keys to the second car. He didn’t know why she didn’t put it on the key holder. But that didn’t matter. He was off to re-live old memories.  
He hopped into the rusted up minivan.  
He took keys and turned the ignition on.  
He couldn’t believe he got to skip school.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Soon, he was parked in the parking lot.  
It was empty. He always imagined it as full of cars.   
There, it was him and only him.  
He got out of the car and raced towards the tallest tree.  
He knew it was going to be really hard to climb it with his cast on.  
But he sure as hell would try.  
One branch after other.  
One step after the other.  
He climbed until the entire sun shined on his face.  
He smiled as the wind blew on his face. He felt free. Suddenly, memories again flooded back. The Connor Project. He imagined Connor and himself there. He wished he had gotten to know Connor. Maybe he could have stopped Connor from killing himself. Maybe they could have been good friends. Maybe they would have dated and-  
No.   
It was all too late.   
His thoughts were interrupted by a sobbing sound coming from the woods.  
Without thinking, Evan quickly climbed down the tree.  
He ran into the woods to inspect the source of the sobs.  
Then he saw him.  
Connor Murphy.  
It couldn’t be.   
H-He was just imagining all this.  
This was just some sort of PTSD.  
”E-Evan? E-Evan Hansen?” Probably imagined Connor said.  
”C-Connor? I-Is that y-you? L-like actually y-you?”   
Evan inspected Connor. His long hair was a mess. Leaves were stuck in it. His face had some dirt on it. So did his sweatshirt.  
Evan thought angels were supposed to look beautiful.  
Well not that he didn’t look beautiful but-  
“Yes it’s actually me! Listen you’ve gotta help me. I’ve been living here for the past about month or-“  
”W-wait. I th-thought you committed s-suicide...”  
”Evan. I faked my death. I faked an overdose. I researched ways on Wiki-how on how to fake a death. You know how hard it is to fake a death? I had to research ways on how to get my heart to stop. In a healthy way. You know how hard it is to actually get your heart to stop?!”   
“N-no.... But you s-said something about needing h-help?”   
“YES! Ok, I need someone to take me in. I’m assuming my parents know I’m ‘dead.’ And I’m 97% sure they don’t even know you exist. So can you please take me in? Please?”  
Evan knew the Murphy’s. Connor didn’t need to know that. He needed to help Connor. Maybe that friendship he imagined would be a reality. So he had to lie.   
“Y-yeah sure! I-I have a r-really big c-closet. I think.. You c-could stay in there. But I-I don’t know about s-sleeping arrangements. B-but we can m-manage. Also, I t-totally don’t know y-your family. O-or dated your s-sister. B-but yeah! C-closet! You can s-stay in there when my m-mom is h-home!”  
Evan went on for far too long with that. He hoped he didn’t make it TOO obvious that he knew the Murphys.   
“Great. I’m back in the closet again.”  
Connor murmured.   
“W-what?”  
”Jeez, Ev. You have such selective hearing. I made a gay joke about the closet. Because I’m gay. Ya get it?”  
Evan felt his whole face turn red.   
“Y-yeah. I g-get it. N-now let’s g-get you back to m-my house.”  
”Sounds perfect!” Connor said with a toothy grin. “Oh, and Ev?”  
”Yeah?”   
Evan was pulled into yet another embrace. Jeez, what’s with everyone hugging him today? But he hugged back. “Thank you” Connor whispered.

* * *

* * *

Evan soon arrived home, suspiciously sneaking Connor in. Thankfully, his mother wasn’t home. “O-ok. My room is u-upstairs.” Evan stuttered, escorting Connor to his room. Evan opened up his closet door. Connor was amazed by how large it was. It was as large as a room itself! Among the rack was a number of hangers with polo shirts on them. Quite impressive for a family that doesn’t have much money. “Wow. This is literally huge! Why do you have such a big closet, Ev?” Connor asked, inspecting what was soon to be his new room. “W-well before my d-dad left, him and my m-mom were going to have another b-baby. S-so they had an e-expansion built onto m-my room. But then m-mom had a m-miscarriage and they were g-going to get rid of the r-room. But I b-begged them to k-keep the room for a p-play room. B-but then it just became a c-closet. And now it’s y-your room!” Connor wolf whistled at the room. He couldn’t believe it was all his. 

Then the two heard the door open. “OHMYGOD. OK. INTO THE CLOSET YOU GO.” Evan screamed, shoving Connor into the closet. “Evy? Sweetie? Are you here?” Heidi called out. “Yeah! I’m upstairs!” “Well could you come downstairs?” “Yeah!”

Evan ran down the stairs and was stopped cold in his tracks. There was Heidi’s boyfriend, Paul. This wasn’t new to Evan. Paul came over a lot. What shocked Evan was a tall slim boy sitting on his couch. Evan immediately recognized him. 

Jeremy Heere

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that probably was a little confusing or unexpected but whatever. To summarize, Evan found Connor and gave him shelter. Heidi does not know this. And Jeremy Heere was in Evans house for some reason. Well I’ll start working on chapter 3 whenever I get time. Keep reading this crap!  
> Sincèrement,  
> Moi


	3. Heeres Are Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell is Jeremy in Evans house? Wait. WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT. HA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok well chapter 2 was actually really bad. But whatever. I think it will get better. Just try to stay strong.   
> Sincèrement,  
> Moi

“H-hi Evan.” Jeremy waved awkwardly.  
Evan was still in shock over what happened. Thoughts flooded his mind of how Jeremy was probably going to yell at him or insult him or worse. He’d find Connor.  
”Sweety, Paul and I were talking about how you and Jeremiah never met! So we decided now would be a good time! Now go show Jeremiah to your room. Paul said he wanted to ask me something.” Heidi giggled.   
Evan sure as HELL didn’t want Jeremy in his room. He went to Evans school and chances are that he’s heard of The Connor Project. And if he found Connor in his closet?   
Then that’d probably be the day Evan died.   
But, in order to be a good son, he showed Jeremy upstairs.

 

* * *

* * *

 

”Hm. You have a big room. Neat!”  
Why was Jeremy being so nice to him? He thought he was supposed to hate Evan.   
“Ok. Go ahead. Yell at me. Tell me I’m a terrible person for taking advantage of a dead kid. Scream all you want. Just let it all out, Jeremy. No need to be nice to me when you and I both know it’s fake.”  
Evan had burst. He immediately regretted when he saw the look of shock and horror on Jeremy’s face.   
“E-Evan. No. I was actually looking for you today. Michael and I kinda.. knew you’d be distraught. S-so we were gonna invite you to eat lunch with us or something. Cause Rich is pretty strong and he’s a good friend of mine. So Rich could protect you. But then I couldn’t find you. So I asked your friend Jared where you were and he said you went home early. But no. I’m not gonna yell at you. We all do stupid things. I almost abandoned my boyfriend for a walking floppy disk.”  
”A-a walking floppy disk?”  
”Long story. But brothers stick together, right?”  
”B-brothers?”   
“Oh cmon. Like our parents AREN’T gonna get married.”  
Evan was hugging his knees. He laughed at Jeremy’s joke. Maybe life wouldn’t be so bad if Jeremy was his stepbrother. Oh.  
Connor was still in the closet.   
Evan felt like he could trust Jeremy. He felt like he should tell him. This was probably the wrong decision but he couldn’t stop himself.   
“J-Jeremy?”   
“Yeah?”  
”I have something I have to show you.”  
”O-Ok.”  
Evan yanked his closet door open, revealing Connor.  
”GAHH! EVAN! WHAT THE FU-“  
”Connor, stop yelling. My mom is downstairs.” Evan whisper-yelled.   
“Who is that? What are you doing? Evan explain to me what’s happening.”  
Jeremy looked at Connor. He looked as if he couldn’t decide if that’s the real Connor or his imagination.   
“Evan? Is that actually Connor? I thought he was dead!”   
“Yeah. He faked his death. He’s staying with us. He lives in my closet. This feels like E.T to me. I hope you’re not- Connor. Are you wearing my shirt?”  
Connor looked embarrassed, crossing his arms over his chest. “W-what? I’ve been wearing the same hoodie for a month straight! I deserve some clean clothes.”

Evan laughed. Then a thought of Connor wearing his clothes came into his mind. He must have been going dreamy eyed because Jeremy started yelling for Evan’s attention.

”W-what?” “Um I was trying to say that your secret is safe with me. Bros?”

Jeremy held out his hand for a fist bump.

For someone that was bi, that’s the most heterosexual thing either of them had ever done.

“Bros.” Evan repeated back, slamming his fist into Jeremy’s.

”Wait. So this twink knows about my liveliness? Great.”

”I AM NOT A TWINK.” Jeremy screeched in a rather high pitched voice, with a voice crack in the middle. Evan and Connor couldn’t help but release stifled giggles. Then, they heard a shriek.

The three boys stared at each other before rushing to assist.

“NO! CONNOR! STAY UP HERE! IF ITS BAD THEN I’LL COME GET YOU!” Evan screamed, rushing beside Jeremy to go locate the source of the scream.

 

They found Heidi and Paul downstairs. Heidi had a big smile plastered on her face and was staring at her finger. Paul had his arms wrapped around Heidi. Both noticed Evan and Jeremy walk into the room.

“Ah! Boys! Paul and I have something to tell you!” Heidi said, quickly hiding her hand behind her back. “Paul, you tell them”

”-Ahem-. Well, Heidi and I... are engaged!”

She revealed a ring with a large diamond centered on it.

Evan stared in awe. Heidi had thought Evan didn’t even KNOW Jeremy until today? 

Jeremy looked unamused. He seemed as if he saw this all coming. 

Which he technically did. 

But what this meant for the Hansens and the Heeres, neither family knew. 

But it was something they’d all figure out. 

Maybe Evan could have a normal family. 

Live a normal life. 

But he couldn’t. 

Not with a kid in his closet upstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so that wasn’t the worst thing I’ve ever written. I think I’ll do a Therapy Session with Veronica and we can learn why she moved away from Sherwood. And her backstory and stuff. Opinions maybe?   
> Try to bear with me and keep reading.  
> Thanks for the comments and the kudos’!  
> Sincèrement,  
> Moi


	4. Therapy With Veronica: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the chapter no one asked for? Yeah, me too. Well here it is. Staring the girl who personally needs a therapist herself, Veronica Sawyer and her tragic backstory! Yayyyyyyy!  
> *Please note this chapter is TOTALLY SKIPPABLE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “WAIT PART ONE OF WHAT”  
> Well, dear reader, I don’t know.   
> Like the upcoming Jared Chapters, there’ll be more than one chapter. I’m thinking AT LEAST two.   
> “WAIT THERES GONNA BE A JARED CHAPTER?”  
> Shhhhhhh. You weren’t supposed to hear about that.   
> Sincèrement,  
> Moi

Evan thought it’d be a normal therapy session. With good old Doctor Sherman.  
It started out a normal day.  
Well, normal-ish.

 

He figured that Connor was bored so they went in Evan’s closet and talked.  
They talked about his “death” and life with out him and almost everything.  
It was in the middle of Evan braiding Connor’s hair and discussing why The Spice Girls broke up that Evan heard his name being called down from the kitchen.  
“EVVVVVVAAAN! EVY! HONEY!”  
Obviously his mom.   
Evan ran down his stairs into the kitchen.   
“Mom, what.” Evan said, with a slight amount of annoyance in his tone. “Sweety, its Wednesday” Heidi said.  
Evan felt confused. Literally nothing happened on Wednesday’s. “Ummm. Mom? What happens on Wednesday?”

”Therapy.” “Mom. Therapy is on THURSDAYS” “Not anymore. I left a note on the counter. Remember that time you were home alone?”  
Thoughts of Connor flooded into his mind and he could feel his face heating up quickly. He needed to stop before his mom got suspicious.   
“Y-y-Yeah m-mom.”  
”Well I left a note for you because I figured you’d get home later and. Oh never mind. Well anyways, Doctor Sherman moved to Indiana. So I got you a new-“  
”INDIANA?”  
”Yes. Eagleton Indiana. Well anyways, I got you a new therapist. Her name is Doctor Sawyer. Now get in the car. Or we’ll be late.”  
”Hold on. Lemme get my shoes”  
Evan ran into his closet and shut the door quick. Connor was there. Hair braided into what Evan called a “Katniss Braid.” He was painting his nails black and had an angsty expression on his face. It lit up a little when he saw Evan. “Hey, whats wrong, Evy?” “M-my mom signed me up for a new therapist.” “Name?” Connor asked, grabbing Evans computer, ready to type. Evan laughed. But this was serious “Um.. D-Doctor Sawyer?” Just as Connor put it into the computer, Evan heard the car horn beep towards him. He ran downstairs, scared for his life about this new therapist.

 

The waiting room was the worst part. He didn’t know what this new therapist looked like or acted like. He sat there, shaking like a dog. He nearly jumped up a whole foot when he heard his name. “Evan Hansen?” “T-that’s m-me!” “Dr. Sawyer will see you now.”

 

“Hi, are you Evan Hansen?”   
“Y-yes, m’am. I-I’m Evan H-Hansen.”  
”Hi, Evan. I’m Veronica Sawyer. But you can just call me Dr. Sawyer. So what brings you here today?” “M-my a-anxiety I-I g-guess.” “And what do you normally feel anxious about, Evan?”   
Her voice sounded so calming to Evan. It was almost as if she was talking to a close friend about the problems. He instantly liked her.   
Some time later they were having many different discussions. They talked about the possibility of depression, which led Veroni- er- Dr. Sawyer to a very interesting topic.   
“Ah. Depression. I remember my high school boyfriend had depression. It was quite major. His mom committed suicide right in front of him.” “D-Don’t you think h-he’d be a-a little u-uncomfortable about you t-talking about t-that to m-me?” “No. He’s been dead for quite some time now. I wish he wasn’t. Back when I lived in Ohio, I abandoned my good friend for popularity. They were pretty cruel to both me and her. He kinda stood them up. Then something happened and I lost popularity. So we got together that night. But I was scared of going back so he hurt the popular girl. Really bad. All over the papers. No one suspected him. He hurt more people. And I confronted him. But he was too far in the deep end. In the end he ended up killing himself for me.”   
Evans eyes went wide.   
“Such a shame. If he had gotten some therapy, he coulda been fixed. But his father refused to let that happen. Too much pride on his shoulders. Oh, JD. If you had gotten some help, you would have been a wonderful boyfriend and father.”  
Evans eyes went wider. “F-father?”   
“Yeah. Got me pregnant. The pill isn’t always effective, you know. Her names Joyce and she’s the pride and joy in my life.”   
“O-oh.”  
”Yeah so I decided to be committed to helping people like him. But I was afraid that the police would think I hurt all those people that he hurt when we were 17. So I came here. Got a degree in therapy and now, here I am.”

Evan couldn’t move nor say anything. He didn’t know his therapist could be so.. so.... so.... bad ass.

“Well enough about me. We’re here to focus on you, Evan? Anything you wanna tell me? Anything at all? Remember. This stays between you and me.” Dr. Sawyer softly smiled.

“Well there’s one thing I’ve been meaning to take off my chest for a long time.”

”Thanks again, Dr. Sawyer. Evan and I greatly appreciate it.” Heidi said, paying the therapist.

“No problem, Heidi. And remember Evan. Take those pills. Don’t forget.”

“I won’t.”

And then Evan was off

He couldn’t wait to tell Connor the tale of Veronica Sawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I birth this monstrosity 
> 
> Hid a Parks & Rec reference in there because I love Parks & Rec.
> 
> *darth Vader voice* “I find your lack of tree Bros.... disturbing”
> 
> Ok ok geez. Next chapter will have much more Tree Bros. Just keep up with me. I can’t promise I’ll post soon because of midterms slowly creeping up on me. But I will try.   
> Sincèrement,  
> Moi


	5. I gave up whoops

Ok so do you ever draw a drawing and you’re like “oh my god this is the best thing that has ever been drawn by any human ever look out cause I’m the next Picasso” and then about a year later you see it again and it’s like “oh my god delete this why did I ever think this was good”

Yeah that’s me (and the reason why this is gonna be discontinued)

I couldn’t think of plot details and then I kinda forgot this fic existed for a bit and I also listened to a lot of other musicals too (like Chicago, Falsettos, Rent, Book of Mormon, Into the Woods, etc; speaking of which, those are all like really really really really good musicals and you should listen to them. Or don’t. Idc do whatever) and then all these wide varieties of musicals made me not listen to DEH and BMC for like a long time because I wanted to listen to as many musicals as possible. But like, I’ve been starting to kinda re-listen to DEH and BMC. So I guess I just kinda stopped.

But if anyone like truly cares what happens next, I don’t remember all the exact details but I’ll tell you what I do remember:

I think that Evan was tryna convince Connor to go back to his family and say “hey look I’m not ACTUALLY dead soooo” and Larry flips out and kicks him out for good. And then the Bros go to the orchard or something and Connor confesses his feels and they kiss. Then some other stuff happens later in the story that my brain doesn’t feel like remembering but i think Connor proposes to Evan after Jeremy and Michael’s wedding?????? Idk honestly i just gave up

But yeah. Thanks to all those random guests that accidentally clicked the kudos button then tried to undo because that didn’t know how it worked (i was you too at one point). And thanks to the people who actually read this flaming hot piece of garbage that i tried to write! I appreciate it! 

But I’ll leave all y’all alone for now

Thank you!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think that next chapter Connor will be introduced. Also, I don’t know if you caught some references there, but ohhhh boy were they there. Thanks for reading. I’ll be working on the next chapter ASAP  
> Sincèrement,  
> Moi


End file.
